This invention relates generally to enhancement of the utility of drum beating apparatus, and more particularly concerns provision for adjustability and stability of drum single and dual beaters, drives therefor, and supports for the drives. Selective positioning and usage of single or dual drum beaters are provided, in modes accommodating adjustable positions of left and right foot bases associated with the drummer's feet.
Prior drum beating mechanisms as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,845,830; 3,195,391; 3,543,632; 3,742,806; 4,188,853; and 3,750,517 lacked the unusual advantages and combinations of advantages, structurally and functionally, of the present invention, whereby the present invention represents a substantial and unusual advance over the prior art, and fills a need for such advantages.